Moonlit Stroll Under The Heavenly Stars
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Requested story. Maii has grown lonely, she misses her dear Edward. Suddenly she gets a call from him. He wants to take her out for a moonlight stroll, she is overjoyed but what happens when a storm suddenly hits on their time out? Unable to go home they take shelter in a secret place Edward knows of.


Sitting on her bed, Maii stared out her bedroom. Her eyes shook sadly as a few soft sighs escaped her lips. Maii had only one person on her mind, that person was Prince Edward. It had now been over a month since they had last seen each other and she missed him dearly.

She felt a hole growing in her heart at each passing day she was apart from him. Her chest ached, Maii just wanted to see him, even if it was only for a brief time. She longed to hear his gentle voice that always soothed her soul.

Looking towards her bed, she sighed once again. Maii wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her head on her knees; fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. Her ears perked up upon hearing something vibrate in the room.

Maii looked over to her bedside drawer to see her phone was ringing, a faint hope awakened within her. Hoping that it might be her Prince, she immediately picked it up. Maii's eyes lit up as she saw the display screen. "Ed..." a faint smile spread across her face as she clicked the answer button. Hearing his gentle voice in her ear, she felt a calm spread through her body.

"My little flower fairy, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to see you." Edward spoke softly. He felt happy he finally had the chance to call her but he was also deeply grieved for the time they have been apart.

Hearing him call her in such a familiar way after so long she felt her emotions rising.

"Ed..." Her voice shook as she spoke. Maii clenched the phone in her hand as she held it against her ear. She waited in anticipation of what he might have to say.

Growing concerned due to her tone of voice, Edward hoped what he was about to say would cheer her up.

"Tonight, when the moon faries come out to play and the stars give off their beautiful raidiant light. I will come to steal you away and take you for a moonlight stroll aside a river that flows ever so gently. The fireflies lighting our way as they dance exquisitely upon the babbling brook. Just the two of us, all alone under the moon and the stars as they watch us from above." Edward spoke enthusiastically like he was reciting poetry.

Maii felt her heart jump, it had been so long since she had heard him speak like that, she was more than overjoyed.

"I-I look forward to it!" She sounded elated, her emotions were overflowing.

"Wait for me, My Princess." Edward said before ending the call.

Maii held the phone against her chest, the loneliness she was feeling mere moments ago were replaced by unimaginable joy and happiness. She couldn't wait for the night ahead; to be able to spend it with her Prince was like a dream.

Maii kept busy as she hurried to prepare herself for meeting with the Prince. Just as she hoped, the time flew by and the moon was now sitting at its highest peak in the night sky. She grew anxious knowing that at any minute he could turn up at her door. She had just gone to sit down when a knocking sound echoed throughout the appartment. Immediately she rose to her feet and rushed over to the door.

Letting out a small breath, she slowly opened the door.

"Hello, my little Moon Fairy." Edward spoke softly as he stood on the other side of the door.

Seeing his face for the first time in so long, a smile formed on her lips as she stared at him. "Ed... I'm so happy to see you! I have missed you so much!" Her voice shook with all her pent up emotions. She couldn't even describe how she felt at that moment.

Being able to finally be near her after so long Edward was estatic. Reaching a hand to her face, he gently started to stroke her cheek. "Your face... So beautiful." He smiled adoringly as he admired her.

Feeling his warm, gentle hand softly caress her cheek made her heart jump; her face grew hot. A calming warmth spread throughout her body, she was delighted to feel his soft fingertips against her skin.

She placed her hand on his and gently rubbed it. "Oh Ed..." She softly whispered "Thank you... Thank you for taking the time to see me." She said as she threw herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her in a tender embrace.

"I promise, I'll try my best to keep that lovely face of yours smiling now and forever." Edward spoke gently into her ear as he softly stroked her hair. "Having you in my arms like this again... I have dreamed many a night for this day." He softly whispered.

Maii gripped onto his shoulders and peered into his eyes. "Ed... I feel the same way..." She looked yearningly at him. Her heart was beating furiously from the warmth of his skin so close to hers.

Edward moved, releasing her from the embrace. He took her hand in his and gently squeezed it. "Come, My Princess. Our ride awaits us." He calmly spoke as he pulled her along to the car waiting outside the appartment.

They both stepped into the car and were finally on there way to their destination. Upon arrival, Edward sent Louis home, telling him to come pick them up in a few hours.

He then led her by the hand through a narrow path. After walking for a bit, the path expanded into a wide open field. A river could be seen gently flowing in the distance; many varieties of flowers also took up residence upon the soft verdant grass.

Maii looked on in awe, she couldn't believe how beautiful the sight was she saw before her eyes. "It's gorgeous..." She sighed adoringly.

Edward chuckled. "I'm glad you think so, though you are the prettiest of all. Your presence, it magnifies natures beauty." He spoke warmly as he smiled cheerfully. Blushing, she mumbled, "You exaggerate too much..." She faced her head downwards, she was to shy to look at him.

"It's no exaggeration, My Dear." He spoke cheerily. Edward squinted as he tried to look at her face. "Don't be shy... Let my see your adorable face." Her cheeks were still a deep crimson red, she refused to face him.

Seeing as she was refusing, he reached a hand to her face and placed it under her chin, bringing her face towards him. "Ahh, much better." He smiled softly.

Maii was powerless to resist him and so she allowed him to have his way.

"Your cheeks are like that of a red rose, simply beautiful. I could stare at you forever." Smiling fervently at her, he slowly traced a finger along her jaw.

Using his other hand, he took hold of one of hers and gently squeezed it. "Shall we go on our moonlit stroll?" He softly gazed into her eyes.

Maii slowly nodded her head as he stared at her, she found herself getting lost within the depths of his pure lavender eyes. "Yes, I would love too..." She whispered softly, never taking her eyes off him.

Gently being pulled along by Edwards warm, tender hand, they made their way over to the river. Walking by the riverside, fireflies wisped around them like they were floating on air and the river flowed serenely like a calming melody. The fireflies danced ever so gracefully, sharing their gentle lights with the world.

Maii looked ardently at her surroundings, she couldn't believe that Edward took her somewhere as beautiful as the place they were. Leaning her head to rest on his shoulder, a faint smile played on her lips. "I truly am so happy that you brought me to a place as lovely as this..." Her tone was soft. She was filled to the brim with joy from being so near to the one she loved and to be surrounded by such beauty.

Edward suddenly stopped walking, he looked down to gaze at her face with an adoring smile. Maii wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, her large eyes looked tenderly at him. "I won't be able to control myself if you keep saying those things... I want to have my way with you right now..." He brushed a stray hair away from her face, his eyes were filled with passion.

Maii could feel her cheeks slowly start to burn up but she was unable to turn away. He had her trapped in his gaze and she was powerless to break free. She watched him inch slowly closer. Closing her eyes, she readied herself.

Feeling his soft lips meet hers with such a loving warmth, she thought she might melt. It was a kiss full of passion. He slowly deepened the kiss, pouring all his feelings and emotions into it; he wanted to show just how much she meant to him.

They stood there, enveloped by the warmth of one another, lost to the world- lost in each other. Eventually, though he was hesitant, Edward finally parted from the kiss. He gazed gently into her eyes and cupped her face with his hands.

"I am so happy I finally got the chance to bring you here. My secret garden away from the castle... The only thing it was missing..." He softly started stroking her cheek, a gentle smile played on his lips. "It was missing you..." His soft calming voice soothed her; she felt safe as his warm hands cradled her face.

Maii smiled warmly at him. He was showering her with such tender warmth and affection, she made sure to take every bit in. "Ed..." She softly started to speak as he stroked her cheeks with his hands. Her eyes shimmered, "You are too kind... I'm so happy you thought of bringing me to your special place. That means so much to me." Her heart was filled with a gentle warmth. Her face felt hot from the touch of his skin, only he was able to make her feel this way, feel like she was in heaven.

Slowly moving an arm around her waist, he pulled her close; he wanted to feel every inch of her body against him. She was fully contented as she rested her head upon his shoulder. They both gazed up at the twinkling stars above, enjoying the gentle lights each one gave off.

Maii's head suddenly perked up as she caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye. In the distance, not to far from where they were looking, a shooting star beautifully flew through the night sky.

She looked on in astonishment and called out to the Prince. "Ed! Look!" She said excitedly as she pointed to the sky. "It's a shooting star!" Sighing in awe, "How romantic..." She muttered under her breath.

Focusing his eyes to where she was pointing, he smiled gleefully. "A shooting star... Even the moon goddess wishes to bless us on this evening." His tone was warm and soft.

Maii grinned widely as she looked at him excitedly with her large, innocent eyes.

"Let's make a wish!" She was overflowing with excitement. The fact that she got to see a shooting star on her first night with him after so long, Maii was unable to contain her emotions.

Edward was delighted to see her so happy. "A wish you say? Hmm..." He stared at the sky; he was deep in thought as he gazed upon it.

Placing a hand on his arm, Maii peered at his face. "Yes!... It's so romantic seeing a shooting star..." She gazed longingly at the star as it gracefully adorned the night sky. She made a silent wish, she wished with all her heart that Edward and herself would be together forever, sharing many happy memories throughout their lives.

A faint whisper could be heard coming from his direction, Maii couldn't quite make out what he said, she looked at him curiously. She softly spoke, "Ed?"

Hearing her say his name, he looked at her with a gentle smile. "I made a wish." His tone was soft and his gaze gentle, she was intrigued by his words. Really? What did you wish for?" She spoke excitedly, she was delighted to hear him say that, she couldn't believe he made a wish. Edward placed his index finger on her lips as he gazed adoringly into her eyes.

"It's a secret." Grinning, he took his finger off her lips and started to stroke her puffed cheeks.

"Aww... But how do I know if our wish was the same?" looking at him with puppy dog eyes, she hoped he would cave from the sight and tell her but he wouldn't budge.

"Maii... Our hearts are connected like roses to their petals. I don't doubt for a second that our wishes are one and the same." He smiled softly, Edward was so sure of their love that he knew in his heart even their thoughts were the same.

Maii blushed from his words, her heart warmed. Those words made her feel incredibly happy. Though she would have loved to hear his wish, those words were enough to make her feel content. A happy feeling spread throughout her body . "Ed... That makes me really happy..." She softly spoke in a gentle voice. Her eyes shook in affection for him.

Seeing her rosy red cheeks and how she was staring at him so tenderly, he wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace. "Maii... I love you, My Princess." He gently whispered.

They were enjoying the warmth that flowed between their bodies when suddenly they felt something wet on their cheeks.

Parting from the embrace, Maii placed a hand on her cheek and looked towards the sky. "Hmm...!" Her eyes widened when she noticed how dark the sky has grown.

Looking around, the surroundings had grown awfully quiet. Even the fireflies had taken refuge from the impending storm. The stars and the moon were covered by thick, dark coulds, blocking off their only source of light.

She looked to Edward with worried eyes. "Ed! A storm is going to hit!" She exclaimed, Maii was In state of panic.

Knowing that standing around was not the best option, Edward had to take Maii somewhere safe.

Edward could hardly make out her face as she stood next to him. Leaning closer, he squinted as looked at her. "Maii, follow me." He softly spoke as he grabbed her hand and immediately started running. Though their surroundings were too dark to make out, Edward had visited the place so often that he knew the location of the shelter like the back of his hand.

Trying her best to keep up with Edwards pace, Maii was puzzled as to where he might be leading her. "Don't worry, there is a shelter just a bit further ahead. If we hurry we can make it before the rain falls." Just as he spoke those few soft words, a sudden flash of light shot through the sky followed by a thunderous crashing sound. And just like that, the heavens floodgates opened up.

They were completely soaked to the bone as they continued running through the rain. As they finally neared the shelter, another thunderous boom went off louder than the last, causing Maii to jump in terror. "Ahhh!" She yelled out.

Edward felt her jump and noticed she had stopped moving, he grew concerned as he felt her hand shaking in his.

Paralyzed by fear, her legs refused to budge. Yanking her hand out of his, she crouched on the ground and covered her ears with her hands.

Looking at her so shook up, Edward had to think fast, he quickly lifted her up off the ground in his strong, warm arms. Holding her tightly against himself, he continued his way towards the shelter.

Happening too suddenly, Maii didn't have time to comprehend that she was being carried in the prince's arms. She felt suprising relaxed as she listened to his soft heart beat, it helped calm her shaken nerves.

Finally arriving at the shelter, Edward placed Maii down on one of the chairs that sat in the room. Happy to finally be out of the storm, he breathed a sigh of relief. Maii shivered slightly from her wet clothes, noticing this Edward knew he had to get her out of those clothes.

"Maii, My Dear, you need to take off those clothes." He spoke calmy as he eyed her from head to toe.

Her face reddened as she stared at him with her large eyes, Maii couldn't believe those words he had just spoken. W-Whhaaat? You want me to strip!?" She was completely flustered, her mouth hung open as she stared at him.

Letting out a small chuckle, Edward smiled at her. "Strip? What a fine idea. I was thinking of getting you a pair of clothes from the closet over there," He pointed to a nearby wardrobe. "But if you would like to strip instead, I won't stop you." Smiling mischievously, he poked her rosy red cheeks.

Maii gasped, she had no idea that he would have a change of clothes stored in the shelter. Embarrassed, she turned her head away. "I-I'd like a change of clothes, please..!" She replied shyly.

Edward stroked her cheek before walking towards the closet with a smile. His eyes widened upon opening the closest. "Oh dear..." He whispered.

Sensing something was wrong Maii looked over to him. "What is it? Is something the matter?" She asked curiously.

Edward started laughing. "Ahaha, well there is only one pair of clothes in here and a couple of towels. Louis mustn't have had a chance to restock the closet with new clothes."

Maii tilted her head, something had come to mind. "One pair? But that means one of us will have to stay in wet clothes." Knowing that, her eyes flickered sadly.

Edward took the clothes that hanged in the closet and placed them on her lap. "You put them on. I would never allow my little Moon Fairy to freeze before my eyes." He smiled gently at her with a calming gaze.

"But-" She tried to open her mouth to speak but Edward prevented her as he placed his index finger on her lips. He looked at her with a somewhat serious gaze. "I can't have you catching a cold now, can I? So please, put those on for me." patting her on the head he gave her a look of assurance, telling her he'd be fine.

Hesitantly, she stood up and walked over to the corner of the room. "Please, look the other way." She spoke shyly, a faint tinge of red still present on her cheeks.

Edward chuckled. "Of course, My Dear. Though you don't have anything to hide that I haven't already seen." Edward turned around with a mischievous smile, those words caused her face to burn red hot once more.

"Ed..!" She called out his name, completely embarrassed by his words.

Quickly changing her clothes, Maii turned back around to face him. Her eyes grew large from the sight she saw, causing her to freeze on the spot. Her mouth hanged open as she looked on, unable to turn away. "Ed..?" She could hardly find her voice as her body had gone tense.

Before her stood the stark naked body of the prince, covered only by one of the towels that was found in the closet.

"I told you I'd be fine, it was lucky Louis had stored some towels in the closet." He grinned innocently at her.

"But... Uh..." Her eyes darted around wildly before once again staring at his bare chest. "He is so well built..." She muttered under her breath as she stared in awe.

"Hmm, what was that?" Edward tilted his head looking at her curiously. Maii was brought back to reality from his voice as she flushed bright red from her thoughts.

"N-Nothing... But won't you get cold in... In just that..? She pointed towards the towel covering the lower half of his body.

"Edward just smiled brightly at her. "I'll be fine..." Edward slowly started walking towards her. "As long as I have you near, I'll always be warm. You are like a fire that lights my life, keeping me warm even through the coldest of nights." Edward spoke in a gentle, calming voice.

Maii blushed from those words, she was powerless to turn away as he neared her. She couldn't help but think how sexy he looked in just a towel and his dripping wet hair that covered his face. A few water droplets gently slid down his bare chest, the sight caused her heart to skip a beat, she thought she might melt from the fire growing within herself.

Standing in front of her, Edward gently placed a hand on her warm cheek and started to softly stroke it. "Your cheeks are such a splendid color, just looking at them warms my heart." Edward grinned as he softly whispered.

Maii wasn't sure what to do with the naked Edward standing so close. Finding it hard to breath due to her tense nerves, she tried to calm herself but it was impossible with him looking like that.

"Ed... Maybe we should try get some sleep now?" She spoke nervously as she tried to keep her focus on his face.

Looking out the window, he saw the storm still continued to rage on, he then looked at the clock that hung on the wall. "Hmm, It has grown quite late. Maybe it's best if we did retire for the night." He softly spoke when something suddenly come to his mind. "Oh, Louis... He must be in a panic... He wouldn't be able to reach us due to this storm." His eyes flickered sadly.

Looking at him with a gentle gaze, Maii placed her hand on his face."I'm sure he is fine. He must have known we would take shelter here." She spoke soothingly, in hopes to comfort him. Maii knew how important Louis was to him, they were like brothers, so she could understand why they would be so worried about each other.

Placing his hand upon hers that rested on his face, Edward smiled at her, "Thank you, My Princess. You are right... I'm sure he will be fine."

Placing a hand on her back, Edward led her towards the bed. Sitting down on the bed first, he patted the spot besides him, gesturing for her to lay down besides him.

Maii wasn't sure how her heart was going to handle being so close to the naked prince's body as even now it beat furiously. Slowly, she got into the bed and lay next to him. She tried to pace her rapid breathing but was unable to when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her.

"Ed..?" She spoke softly, momentarily stunned by his embrace. He snuggled in close against her body, resting his head close to hers.

"You are so warm... I hope you don't mind if we stay like this tonight..." He softly whispered into her ear.

She felt her face grow hot, 'stay like this...' she wasn't against that idea but she sure felt uncomfortable with his bare skin snuggled up against her body. Knowing it was pointless to resist, not like she wanted to anyway, she relaxed into the warmth of his body.

"Goodnight, my little Moon Fairy..." He softly spoke before he drifted off to sleep. Soft snores emitted from his breath, Maii didn't even get the chance to wish him goodnight before he dozed off.

Looking at his face, she smiled kindly at how innocent he looked while he slept. "Goodnight, my Darling Prince." She softly kissed him on the cheek before drifting off to sleep herself. A smile graced both of their faces as they slept. They were contented to be so close and feel each others warmth. After having been apart for so long, the night had been like a dream for the both of them.

The storm continued to rage on until morning. Finally having let up, the sky now was a clear blue and sunlight poured in through the windows.

Maii's eyes slowly fluttered open as the light shone down on her. Looking to her side, she noticed Edward was no longer besides her. Propping herself up on the bed, she scanned the room to find Edward sitting on one of the chairs, now fully clothed, staring at her from where her sat.

Smiling adoringly, he greeted her. "Good morning, My Dear. Did you sleep well?" He asked, looking mischievously at her.

Maii flushed bright red and covered her face with the sheets. "H-Have you been watching me this whole time!?" She grew flustered thinking that he had been watching her sleep. Her eyes darted around the room, she felt embarrassed.

Edward stood up and walked over to her, gently pulling the sheets away from her face. "I was ensnared by your adorable face and found myself unable to turn away. Please don't try to hide that face from me now." He smiled gently as he tried to get the sheets away from her.

"Oh, Ed..." She gave up resisting him and let go of the sheets. moving to get off the bed, she stood up next to him. Her eyes began to travel around the room when she noticed just how well built the structure was.

"Wow, I didn't notice it earlier but... This place doesn't look like just your ordinary shelter that you would find in a place like this." She looked around in awe at how amazing the tiny shelter was, it even had a small kitchen and there was the closet too.

Edward began to chuckle from her amazement at the shelter. "I'm glad you noticed. I actually built this along with Louis. I wanted a place to relax away from the castle and so Louis suggested we built a home away from home for me." Edward admired his surroundings as the memories of his time building it with Louis came to mind.

Maii looked at Edward in shock, "Really!?" she couldn't believe that Louis and him built this place. "Wow, that's amazing! You both must be talented to build something like this!" She spoke excitedly, impressed by their work.

"Ahaha, well in truth Louis did most of it. I just helped with things here and there. It was quite a sight to watch him build it. He even worked on it when I was busy on my Royal duties." Edward sighed softly, he couldn't thank Louis enough for all the things he had done for him.

"Aww, Louis..."She smiled cheerfully thinking of how adorable he was. "That's so sweet of him. He really did any amazing job." She softly sighed in admiration for the butler.

"Haha, Louis would blush redder than a red rose if he knew I told you. But he would also appreciate your kind words." Edward chuckled, smiling brightly towards her.

Maii chuckled lightly herself before turning to walk towards the door. "I think we better get going now, Louis might be waiting for us outside and we mustn't make him any more worried than he already is." She gestured for Edward to follow and walked out the door.

Stepping outside, she enjoyed the warmth from the sun as it tickled her skin. Looking up to the sky, her eyes were met with a most magnificent sight. She gazed on in awe as she called out to Edward. "Ed! Look!" She spoke eagerly as she pointed towards the sky. "It's a rainbow! ...How beautiful." She sighed adoringly.

"Yes, it is indeed most beautiful..." He softly whispered.

Maii continued to gaze at the rainbow completely taken in by its beauty when she felt something hot against her neck. She realized Edward was now standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. His warm breaths tickled the back off her neck, Maii felt her face growing hotter by the second from his close proximity.

"That rainbow might be beautiful, but nothing outshines the beauty I have in my grasp right now. You are the most exquisite creature in this field of wild roses. I have truly been blessed with an angel." He spoke softly into her ear, causing her heart to jump as her breathing intensified.

Maii placed a hand on his face as it rested on her shoulder. "Ed... I love you." Her eyes shined brightly as she smiled affectionately at him.

Edward began to rub his cheek against hers, enjoying the feel of her soft, smooth skin. "Mmm, you are so soft..." He planted a small kiss on her cheek. " Maii, I love you too..." He breathed into her ear, causing her ear to grow hot.

Suddenly, he spun her around in his arms and planted a kiss right onto her lips. A deep passionate kiss, one filled with love. It was so sweet, she thought she would melt under the intense heat emitted between their lips. Her body grew limp, she relaxed into his hold as they shared a most heated kiss.

Eventually parting from the kiss they gazed at one another as they let out several deep breaths. Maii looked at him in a daze, she felt weak from the intense kiss.

Edward placed a finger under her chin as he gazed into her eyes. "I'm glad we got to spend the night together. It's as if the moon goddess already granted our wishes." He smiled at her fondly.

Breathless, she just stared at him, wondering what he could have meant.

"Soon, we will be apart for a little while again... But just a little longer and I'll take you as my bride. I promise to always keep you at my side and see to it that you will always be sharing that beautiful smile with the world." He gazed at her passionately, He looked ready to take her back into the small shelter to have his way with her but he kept himself under control and smiled calmly.

He placed one more kiss on her lips when they heard someone calling out in the distance.

"Your Highness! Lady Maii!"

They turned around to see Louis running towards them, nearly outta breath, sweat dripping down his face. Louis looked worried as he stood before them, breathing heavily.

Louis reasjusted himself and stood up straight before speaking.

"I'm so glad you both are safe." He softly sighed as he looked between the two of them, feeling relieved knowing they were okay.

"Thanks, Louis. I'm sorry for making you worry." Edward smiled cheerfully at him.

"It's okay... You are safe that's all that matters. Now let's get you back home, Lady Maii." Louis spoke softly as he looked over at Maii. He knew they wouldn't want to part and it saddened him, but there was nothing he could do this time as Edward had Royal duties to attend too upon getting back to the castle.

Maii nodded in understanding. "Yes, let's go." Though her eyes flickered sadly, she knew she would see her prince again.

Edward gently spoke, "Though we shall soon part, I'll see you again soon. Wait for me." He softly kissed her cheek. Maii placed a hand were he had just kissed and smiled kindly at him.

"Yes... I'll always wait for you... My Love." She softly whispered so only Edward would catch her words.

Edward smiled cheerfully and took her hand in his, gently squeezing it.

"Let's be on our way." They walked hand in hand behind Louis, back to the car that waited for them.

Thinking back on the events that happened these couple days, they knew it would be something they'd never forget. They were memories etched firmly into their minds just like the wish they made on the shooting star, these were only a few memories of many that waited for them throughout their lives.


End file.
